


They Say Time Heals All Wounds

by absynthesis



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absynthesis/pseuds/absynthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venting drabble I did a while ago. I'm sorry this stuff is only vent-writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Time Heals All Wounds

They say that Time heals all wounds, and in most cases I would agree with that sentiment. From the pain of a loved one’s death, the loss of a friendship… yes, it would surely seem that Time could make anything right. But what about Time’s wounds? No one ever seems to think about what ails her.

Most of her days are spent almost exclusively alone; her Breath gave way to Void, and Life hates her dearly. She can’t escape what hurt her most, so she’s long since adapted. Her shell is just a little tougher, and her tongue is just a little sharper, and suddenly Time is now the baddest bitch around.

No one likes Time very much anymore, and wants to escape her at any cost. Breath has seemingly forgotten about her, lost eternally to the Void that took him from her in the first place. She still has an awful mutual hated for Life, and the toxic bile inside of her converts into poison-laced ammo whenever she comes near her. Her words have become cruel and vile, and most who even give her the privilege of a second glance scorn her for every syllable that spills from her lips.

Yes, everyone hates Time, no matter what wounds she has healed for others. But no one cares to dig deep enough to see what makes Time tick.


End file.
